the strangest notions, the oddest ideas
by Cupcake-Wingz
Summary: She was used. They only cared bout the money. She was their most prized possession, and she escaped. Now, they want her back. Along the way she makes new friends, new foes, and a taste for ice cream. The only question, will she live? DW/MR/PJO xover.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, I am writing this story because it is my dream to be this character. Please enjoy!**

**Peace out :P**

**Kallik of Gallifrey**

Hey. My name is Katherine and this is my story. But, first I should introduce myself. I am 14, I have brown hair with blond sun streaks. My eyes are a hazel color. I have freckles, and I am around 5ft. 7in. but, I am not normal, by far. I have wings. Beautiful brown and white speckled wings. Ya, I have wings, only I didn't choose to have them. But, that is a story for another time.

Besides having wings, there are some… other, things about me. For instance, I am a demigod. Don't know what a demigod is? A demigod is someone who is part Greek god and part human. Only, I am not human, I am a time lord. Weird combo, right? Well, I am also part jaguar.

Now that you know what and who I am it is your choice. You can continue reading this story and put yourself at risk, or stop reading right know and forget the whole thing.

If have decided to keep reading, you have sealed your fate. What it might be, I have no idea. So, here is my story…

I was plummeting towards Earth at speeds you can't imagine. Was I going to live? Who knows. But, whatever happens I need to save them.

-6 months ago-

I was locked up in my room, not a bad room mind you, but I was locked up in it all the same. They were taking blood, again. I was sort of a wonder around here. I was both bird and jaguar for one, but they didn't know why I had two hearts or why my DNA was funny. So they were always taking blood. I knew though. I knew why I had two hearts and why my DNA was funny, I didn't tell them though. You see, I am part timelord, which results in two hearts. I am also a demigod, which results in the funny DNA. So, I was there best experiment. They didn't know why I was so strong, fast, ect. They blamed it on a mutation. So, I was there prize. I was also their "gun for hire" as you call it. Whenever someone important needed someone dead, instead of calling humans, they called the Institute. I was the best of the best and word gets around fast. I hated it. I hated taking others lives because someone hates them or they are a threat. I never know whether they deserved to die or not, I never even knew their names. That was probably what bothered me most. I never knew their names.

"There, all done" I forgot. They also treat me nicely because they gain so much from me. So, in other words, I have a bed room with all kinds of thing normal teens would own. I also had my own TV. My walls were covered in posters and pictures of my favorite stars. There was David Tennant, Matt Smith, Greyson Chance, and We the Kings (**all my favorites!**). Besides them there was a cat calendar, what can I say I am a cat person *snickers*, a queen size bed, and a laptop. My bed was completely blue. My walls were blue. My carpet was blue. Basically, I LOVE the color blue. To me it means freedom. Blue is the color of the sky, were there is no limit. Blue is the color of the TARDIS, where you can travel wherever and whenever (**That is not part of her reasons, just mine**) Blue is the color of the ocean, where fish swim free.

"All right. When is dinner?" I asked. I also get fed full meals, unlike some of the experiments.

"Right after your briefing. Someone called in this morning saying the person they want dead is in New York, so they called to hire you."

"Kay, thanks." Then he walked out of the door and locked it. What can I say? I may have a nice life here but I would love to be free. Around twenty min. after he left, an Eraser came in to get me for my briefing. And no, they are not big pink things you use to erase your math homework, they are lupine human hybrids. The only other successful DNA combination beside the avian human hybrids. Yes there are more of us. I just don't know where they are, only that they escaped five years ago. He walked me down the hallway to the briefing room, were Jeb was already inside. He was always nicer to me then the rest. All the other whitecoats treated me nicely, but to them I was still an experiment. To Jeb I was a human being who had feelings to.

"Okay, Kat. You are going to get this man" I was shown a picture. "This is supposed to be fast, just get in there snap his neck and leave. Okay?" Jeb knew I hated killing, so he was nice about it.

"Ya, I got it."

"Good, he will be staying at the Biltmore hotel. Room 109. He will be inside the Empire State Building all morning and heads home at four. Good luck. Rory will be following you this time, so don't give him a reason to shot."

"Got it. Can I eat before I go though? I am starving!"

"I will call down to the kitchen. Experiment 5011 will take you down." The Eraser motioned for me to follow him and we walked down to the kitchen where there was food sitting out for me already. I ate it up and quickly walked up to meet Rory and head on my way. You see, I was planning on escaping today because you know what? I was going to the empire state building, in other words, Mount Olympus. Home of the Greek gods.

"Hello experiment 37, if you could sit in the back please. Thank you." I was now sitting in the back of a ford fusion. The back was steel plated and was specifically made so I wouldn't escape. He drove me to the Empire State Building and he got out to open the door for me. Once out, though, he surprised me. He took off my electric collar, and, looking me in the eyes, said "I am going to help you escape. You don't have long, but you need to finish your mission and meet me behind the building. There will be someone there to take you away. Good luck." Then he walked away behind the building. Weird. I decided not to listen to him though. I need to find my mom. You see, she lives on Olympus.

I quickly finished the job. I wasn't to hard. The guy was just a business man… who happened to own a gun. Yey me *sigh*. I got hit in the solder, almost hit my wing. But, I would live. Especially if Rory was telling the truth. When I turned behind the building I was surprised to see Rory leaning against a 1960s London police box. Weird. When Rory saw me he motioned me over.

"Get inside, there are some other people. So, please don't kill them." He told he, kind of like how a father would talk to his daughter. What surprised me most was that, inside, it was bigger. Oh. My. God. It had a control type thing in the middle, which is where the other people were. They were looking at my face, gauging my reaction. By my face was emotionless, I just looked around then looked at them. There was a girl with fiery red hair, she looked nice. Next to her was a guy with shaggy brown hair. What I noticed first about him were his eyes, while he looked young his eyes were so old. The second thing I noticed was the bowtie. _Sweet_, I thought. I loved bowties. He looked sassy and fun to be around.

"Nice bowtie." I told him

"Thanks" He was looking me over, kind of like a parent would do to make sure you are okay. Then I noticed how Rory had closed the door and walked over to the red-head. That reminds me, I have to ask them their names.

"What are your names?" I asked.

"I am the Doctor, and this is Amy. I think you already know Rory, right?" Said the shaggy haired guy. The Doctor, the name suited him.

"So, Rory, mind introducing your friend?" asked Amy.

"Oh, yes, um. This is experiment 3- sorry, this is Kat." He said.

"Is this the one you were talking about?" asked the Doctor.

"Yep"

"So," he turned to me, "may I see your wings?" I trusted him for some strange reason. So, I did. I slowly opened them.

**So, what do you think? Should I continue it or is it a lost cause? I know that this is strange, but if you ask anyone who has ever asked I always say I want to be a British Bird-kid Demigod Timelord who is part jaguar. I just figured that since I am not British, my character shouldn't be either :( I can always dream though!**

**R&R?**

**Peace :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! I am so happy to see that I got three reviews. THREE! I thought no one would read this story, but obviously at least three people did and were kind enough to review! That you to DancingQueen411 and psychfan15 . To anyone who thinks like Xover Queen, I am tired of my stories being called "mary-sueish" but you can go ahead and keep it up cause I simply ignore those type of comments cause I. Don't. Care. Now, on with the story!**

**One more thing, I graduate today! Finaly! So you guys might get another chapter this week! Also, if you review for all my stories you could be put into this story as another character! So, good luck!**

**I am not stating this again so, Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who(I did send a letter askin though…) I don't own Maximum Ride(if I did I wouldn't be here in the first place…) and I don't own PJO(if you are a true fan you know what that means, so don't ask…). I do own, however, the plot/story line, the made up characters, and some house you hear about later on…**

**Peace out :P**

**Kallik of Gallifrey**

Kat's POV: **(I am only writin it is her POV cause there will be more later on…)**

Now, to describe their reactions: Amy=total shock Rory=whatever I have already seen it the Doctor=total awe.

"where can I get some?" If you can guess who said that you get the high score!

"Why would you want them, they are just a bother" I told him

"What do you mean? They are beautiful!"

"What you have to go through to get them is not fun. Actually, it is the complete opposite." Then the TARDIS started to make a weird noise.

"Oh no no no!" the Doctor was now yelling at the TARDIS. You know how in the Magic Treehouse books they say "the treehouse started to spin, and it spun faster and faster. Then everything was still, absolutely still?" Well riding in the TARDIS was kind of like that except that in the TARDIS, the Doctor was running around and talking to it. And when we stopped, he promptly strode across the threshold of the TARDIS and opened the door. "Well, I have no idea where we are, but the are a lot of kids in orange t-shirts looking at us…" Wait, he had just taken me to camp half-blood?

**Sorry that it is so short. Actually, it is so short the entire chapter fits on the screen of my brothers mini laptop! (that's what I'm typing on…) so, I understand if anyone is mad, but, you get an extra long chapter next time! And for my excuse, I had 30 min to write a new chapter and now I have to go get my hair done :( I am soooo e3xcited (note the sarcasm) Well, R&R?**

**Peace :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! So, now that I am free, you will be getting weekly updates unless I say otherwise! So, I just want to say this chapter is dedicated to DancingQueen411 who is:**

**one of the best people who I have never met, yet we talk constantly to about stuff that doesn't matter and wouldn't make sense to anyone who doesn't understand us yet makes perfect sense at the same time, is obsessed with the same things, is weird and crazy so we both have the same personalities, and thinks that Ten and Rose are one of the cutest (and best) couples EVER!**

**Thank you DancingQueen411, you are officially in my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I am getting tired of stating it… wait, did I already say I wasn't stating it again yet?**

**Peace out :P**

**Kallik of Gallifrey**

Unknown POV:

I could feel it. Whatever "it" was. I don't understand what or how, but it was calling me. So, of course, I took off to find it. It was so close.

Kat's POV:

How did that happen? What were the possibilities of showing up here? Slim to none. So, of course I went running, trying to get to the door. But, all good things come to an end. Before I could get out, the Doctor stopped me. "What the heck?" I practically yelled at him.

"You can't just go running out there! We don't know who they are or what they might do to us!"

"I know exactly who they are, and they will welcome me cause I am one of them! Now let. Me. Go." I was growling by the time I finish, which seemed to surprise him, resulting in letting me go. I ran over to the door and practically threw it open. When I walked out, though, everyone was pointing swords at me. When I went to talk, though, they attacked. Which turned out to be bad for them cause I had most of them on the ground, unconscious I should add, and some of them hadn't even moved yet. I had a problem, though, once I got to a girl with blond hair and stormy-grey eyes. She seemed to know what I was going to do right before I did it, but she wasn't as fast as me, so we were about equally matched. The problem, while I was fighting her, trying to dodge one deadly dagger, some boy with black hair and green eyes had to but in, but he had a large sword and I ended up surrendering. *sigh*

"Who are you and how did you get inside the border?" demanded the boy. I really got to get their names.

"I will tell you once you tell me who you are and why you attacked me."

"I asked first."

"But I am obviously stronger then you and I have trust issues. Call me crazy, but I think I deserve an explanation for you attacking a fellow camper."

"What do you mean fellow camper? I have never seen you here before."

"Well, that might be cause I am new."

"fine, my name is Percy and the girl over there," he pointed behind him to the girl with grey eyes, "is Annabeth"

"My name is Katherine, but call me Kat."

"Well, Kat, why did you attack us?"

"Cause you attacked me first and, as I said before, I have trust issues." He gave me a questioning glance.

"Why, might I ask, do you have trust issues?"

There go up my walls "That is none of your concern" I gave him a death glare, and he flinched.

"W-well, I g-guess I should take you to M-mr. D and C-chiron" good, I scared him.

"Percy, someone else has come across the border!" some camper was running at us down the hill. When I looked up I saw the silhouette of a girl. While everyone else was busy I walked up to meet her. She had straight, blondish hair and blue-grey eyes.

"Hello, my name is Katherine, but call me Kat" I offered my hand. Shaking it she said

"I'm Anastasia Rose Tyler, but call me Annie"

"Well, Annie. From the looks of things our hosts are ignoring us. Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure!" Then I turned around, made sure she was following, and walked back up to the TARDIS. When I opened the doors I called the Doctor over.

"Yes Kat?" he yelled. He was working on the TARDIS, again. For the record, the glasses he wears when working are hilarious. But, now I have to explain to him…

"I need you to meet someone" I yelled back. Hey, if he is allowed to yell then so am I!

"Coming!" he came running, still in the glasses, and ran strait up to Annie. "Hello, I am the Doctor, and who might you be?"

Annie's POV:

She walked me right up to what I had originally come to find. Am I lucky or what! She walked me over to it and, once the door was open I almost gasped in shock. It was bigger on the inside! This was it! This was what had been calling me!

"Hello, I am the Doctor, and who might you be?" Crap, I hadn't been paying attention.

"Anastasia Rose Tyler, at your service!" Then I did one of those funny bows. Then I turned serious "Call me Annie" I was pretty sure he could hear the seriousness in my voice.

"Well, nice to meet you Annie!" He energetically shook my hand, "I guess you are going to be traveling with us?"

"Yup!" I had the biggest smile on my face.

"Well, hurry up! You need to meet everyone else!"

**Here is the chapter! Hope it is longer then my other chapters! Sorry I haven't updated my other stories, but I will be updating them by the end of the week. I was hoping for some reviews… they make me want to update ;)**

**Peace :P**


	4. important notice

**Hola! Soz, I have bad news, I will not be able to update as much as I originally planned due to summer camp. I am a "councilor in training" cause I am too old to be able to go there as a "camper". So, I will try to update as much as possible, but don't except lengthy updates weekly. Also, I just bought a 3DS so I am busy playin on that… Also, if anyone here has a pokemon black or white game pm me and we can switch friend codes… I can give you a shiny Keldo, Meloetta, or Genosect (you can't get them yet on the game) or any other legendary you would want!**

**Peace out :P**

**Kallik of Gallifrey**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola! I want everyone to know that I am going to have a hectic summer, but I will try to do my best to update! I don't have camp Mondays and Fridays, but I might have to go to my grandparents on those days. I am going to the beach on Sunday, and I will be there till the 10****th****, if I have wifi there I will update, if I don't then I will work on the chapters and update when I get back. So, everyone hope for the best!**

**This story takes place **_**before **_**the Lost Hero and A Good Man Goes to War. But, I might give spoilers by accident for A Good Man Goes to War cause it is to hard for me to get that episode out of my head… it was SOOOOOO good! So, be warned that if you haven't seen it (who hasn't?) you might get a couple spoilers ;)**

**This chapter is dedicated to ChickWithThePurpleGuitar and TardisDrSonicofMockingjayclan. They are both wonderful authors and you should check out their stories :)**

**Congrats! You are both now in my story!**

**Also, to answer some questions. Doctor Who isn't a TV show in the story, but the characters from the show are going to be portrayed as characters from another show in the story due to popular demand. There will also be things they do that are realated to the show, like flipping out about bunk beds, Fezzes, and Stetsons (did I spell that right?). As in the people I let join the story like the show so much I decided that it would be better off like this ;) Plus Matt Smith is sexy… forget I said that…**

**Well, on with the chapter!**

**Peace out :P**

**Kallik of Gallifrey**

Annie's POV:

After I was introduced to Amy and Rory, the Doctor decided to take us on a tour. I wonder how big the place is…

Kat's POV:  
>The Doctor led me and Annie through the TARDIS. She looked amazed and thoughtful about the place. About what she might have been thoughtful about, well, it is none of my business so I ignored her. One of the things I have learned, sometimes you just need time to think. So I decided to listen to the Doctor considering I never got a tour.<p>

After the tour the Doctor led us to our rooms. I was down the hall from the control room, then you take a right at the 3rd intersection, down to the left of the fork, and I am the 7th door on the right. /annie's room was right across from mine.

It was like the TARDIS was telepathic! My room was amazing! I had a bunk bed, and there was another room that branched off. When I looked inside I saw all kinds of machine parts on one side of the room and art supplies on the other. When I looked in my closet I saw all kinds of T-shirts and denim-there were shorts, pants, and Capri's- and I saw a couple hoodies. Sweet! There were a bunch of stuffed animals, and on my desk by the bed there was a laptop, 3DS, iPod/iHome, and a cell phone! I never had a cell before! I had posters of my favorite bands and actors, along with a couple random posters of things like Pokemon and Black Cat. I had a TV in the corner, along with a small couch. There was a Wii hooked up with about 5 games. But, best of all, there was no pink! It was like an apartment! I was jumping up and down and clapping my hand when there was a knock at my door. I just yelled for whomever o come it. I was on to much of a happy high to care. It was Annie "We have gu-… You have a bunk bed to!" she was excited now to…

"Ya, I have a bunk bed. I'm guessing you do to. Why do you ask?" I knew exactly what she was going to say before she ever said it.

"Cause bunk beds are cool! It's a bed, with a ladder!" We both said. Then the Doctor walked in on our happy moment.

"Annie, I thought I told you we have gu-… why are you guys so excited?"

"Cause we got bunk beds!" We told him in unison. I have a feeling we will be good friends. We both then fell into a fit of giggles **(giggles?)** and the Doctor had a very happy face on.

"Finally," he said in exasperation, "someone, or someones, who understand the wonders of bunk beds!"

"Whatever floats your boat" he scowled at me, Annie started laughing again…

"Come on, we have guests" Wait, guests?

Annie's POV:

When I walked into my room I was overjoyed. It was _pink_! There was a bunk bed against the wall. It had pink sheets. There was a walk-in closet full of skorts and other stuff. There were a bunch of American girl dolls, and a couple posters of some bands I like. But, best of all, there was a dartboard with Justin Beibers face on it!

After thoroughly examining my bedroom and its contents, I decided to go see what everyone was doing. When I got to the control room, though, I found only Amy. She was reading a book while talking to someone.

" I hope you realize he misses you. I never have seen him that happy. Don't tell him I am talking to you, though, cause then I will never live it down." Who was she talking to?

"Who you talking to?" I asked. I seemed to have, a, um, _scared_ her. Someone was being secretive.

"Ummmm, no one?" Great answer Amy, great answer. Then there was a knock on the TARDIS doors and out of now where the Doctor goes over to open it while yelling to me to go get Kat and tell her we have guests. Whatever.

Walking down to Kat's room , I started to wonder what it looks like. What color is it? How big is it? Did she like Justin Beiber? Wait, scratch that, she told me she despised the guy, but his music was ok. Strange, right?

"We have gu-…" when I walked in, though, the first thing I noticed was the bunk bed, "You have a bunk bed to!" now I was excited

"Ya, I have a bunk bed. I'm guessing you do to. Why do you ask?" She seemed like she already knew what I was going to say, but I said it anyway

"Cause bunk beds are cool! It's a bed, with a ladder!" We both said. That's when the Doctor walked in on our happy moment.

"Annie, I thought I told you we have gu-… why are you guys so excited?" well…

"Cause we got bunk beds!" We told him in unison. She seemed like she would be an amazing friend. We both then fell into a fit of giggles **(giggles?)**. That's when I noticed the Doctors very happy face.

"Finally," he said in exasperation, "someone, or someones, who understand the wonders of bunk beds!"

"Whatever floats your boat" Kat stated, then he scowled at her, I started laughing again…

"Come on, we have guests" Oh, right, I was supposed to tell Kat… Oh well!

Kat's POV:

When we walked into the control room I saw two girls, the Doctor led us up to them.

"Hi, Samantha Jane Tyler, but you can call me Sam. This is Lily" They both looked like they were around 12. Sam had red, shoulder length hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a CHB t-shirt and jeans. Lily had brown hair with a pink streak and brown eyes. She was wearing a frilly top and a skirt. They both looked like they were expecting something…

"Hola, como estas?" _everyone_ gave me a weird look. "What? That's my usual greeting. Got a problem with it?" I asked.

"Uh.. bien gracias, y tu?" I am starting to like this Lily girl.

"Asi-asi" I answered, very happily. "Glad to know I'm not the only one here!"

"Not a problem! So, it's bigger on the inside…"

"Yup. I personally think it is awesome, but that just gives the Doctor an even bigger head" answered Annie.

"Soz, what do you guys want?"

**Now that this chapter is over, I am going to ask for you to review. Reviews make me happy and they make me want to update faster!**

**One more thing, if this chapter is crap you can blame my day yesterday cause I am still tired. I was attacked by the starlings (the youngest group made up of 3-5 year olds). Little kids seem to gravitate around me, not that I mind, and they all wanted to sit on my lap the second I walked into the room. At the same time. Then I had to go to a Algebra 1 class, *sigh* I don't even need to go to a class cause I am in honors.**

**Peace :P**


	6. Chapter 5

**Me: Hola! I wrote this chapter at 3 in the morning, teehee! But I am sure you missed me so much that you don't care!**

**Will: she took me with her, and yes she is crazy**

**Me: I took you cause I am such a nice person, and I prefer weird or insane**

**Will: you**_**locked**_**me in a closet! How is that nice?**

**Me: that may not be nice, but I brought you to the beach and I made you brownies, so shut it. Oh, and I am going to try and update this story each week :D but only if you review. Deal? Also, this is a randomness story that somehow has a plot that I didn't realize I was coming up with it… How did that happen? O.o oh, and I have a new friend! I seem to have forgotten to introduce him, hehe, but he is going to be joining us from now on! Introducing, Will Herondale**

**Will: Why am I here again?**

**Me: cause we have an agreement, and you are a replacement**

**Will: riiiiight… but I am not even slightly related to this story… WAIT! What do you mean replacement? *sniffle* I thought I was special…**

**Me: Well, I used to be in love with Fang, and then I read bout you and decided to ditch Fang and let the other Fangirls have him! So now instead I have you and your wonderful attitude! (Note the sarcasm) Why did I kidnap you again?**

**Will: I don't know, one day I was minding my business when out of nowhere a blue box shows up, you jump out, grab me, and I ended up here!**

**Me: riiiight, remind me to thank the Doctor for that. But anywhos, who cares! You are now officially part of it! Now, I want to see who reads my A/Ns, so if you do can you include the word**_** pizza**_**in your review?**

**Will: pizza O.o**

**Me: To your closet! Phillip is waiting. This chapter is dedicated to maximumride123, lonewolfrox3264, and psychfan15**

**Will: She also wants to jump up and down and hug psychfan15 for their review for ch. 2… and she owns nothing but the plot and Kat. The other characters belong to the respective people on this website and James Patterson/Rick Riordan/BBC.**

**Me: I do, however, have a beta. Her name is SlightlyGayPirate. Everyone say hi! And you should also thank herr for doing this chapter on such short notice... C u guys at the bottom!**

Recap:

_When we walked into the control room I saw two girls, the Doctor led us up to them._

"_Hi, I'm Samantha Jane Tyler, but you can call me Sam. This is Lily," Sam introduced themselves politely. They both looked like they were around 12. Sam had red, shoulder length hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a CHB t-shirt and jeans. Lily had brown hair with a pink streak and brown eyes. She was wearing a frilly top and a skirt. They both looked like they were expecting something…_

"_Hola, como estas?" I exclaimed happily. Everyone gave me a weird look. "What? That's my usual greeting. Got a problem with it?" I asked._

"_Uh.. bien gracias, y tu?" Lily replied. I am starting to like this Lily girl._

"_Asi-asi" I answered, very happily. "Glad to know I'm not the only one who can speak a little Spanish here!"_

"_Not a problem! So, it's bigger on the inside…"_

"_Yup. I personally think it is awesome, but that just gives the Doctor an even bigger head," answered Annie._

"_So, what do you guys want?"_

Kat's POV:

"Well, we were going to invite you out to get ice cream, since you were all in this 'tiny' box and all, but then when we came inside we saw how big it was and decided to just say hi, but then we realized you might want to go out anyway, then I thought 'this place is so big they are bound to have ice cream already inside' so now I am just rambling and really running out of stuff to say, but I can keep talking if you want!" Lily rambled. Never mind, I no longer like this Lily girl… jk!**(she wants me to tells you that she doesn't really ramble like that in real life… I do :P plus I am writing at an ungodly hour, sooooooooo randomness will be included here…)**

"Ummmmmmm, I would love to go and get ice cream with you guys. Not sure about Kat though, she's not very social…" Annie teased.

I sighed, "Fine, but you're buying!"

"Deal."

"Wait, are you guys leaving?" The Doctor asked us as we were getting ready to leave. Woops, forgot about the Doctor.

"Yes, we are going for ice cream. Want to come?"I asked him. **(that's what she said… *facepalm*I need to get rid of the dirty thoughts)(Don't worry, my boyfriend says that to me all the time. – SGP)**

"If you guys are going to go, we are going to go with you too. I just got a message and I was going to ask you to stay anyway. I'm sorry, but I don't want to be responsible for someone as young as you two to get hurt. And I understand that you guys are better off than most adults, but you are still kids." He stated.

"Fine," I grumbled. "Lily, Sam, is it possible for me and Annie to stay here?"

"Why? You are both demigods."

"I'm a demigod?" asked Annie

"You have to have been a demigod in order to enter the camp border," stated Sam.

"Oh," Annie now seemed distant, like she was thinking of something.

"Well," said Lily," off we go then."

-20 minutes later-

"Why are we still walking?" I whined, especially when Annie and I could easily just fly there.

"Because we aren't there yet," Said Lily.

"When are we going to get there?" asked Annie.

"When we do," said Sam.

We then turned a corner and there was the ice cream place. "Finally!" I yelled, running towards it.

"Sorry about her; she is a little on the crazy side," said Annie.

"I prefer weird!" I yelled over my shoulder. I could hear them laughing. When I walked inside, I was immediately assaulted by the smell. I had never had ice cream before, and it smelled sooooo good!

"Hello, how may I help you?" asked the lady working behind the counter.

"I'm just waiting for my friends. Thanks anyway," I replied cheerfully. I walked over to a table and sat down before immediately jumping right back up. There was a smell of mutant here. I immediately thought the Institute had found me, but the smell came from a boy in the corner. He had brown hair and looked innocent enough, but I had learned things aren't always what they I decided to walk over to see what was up with him. "Hi," I said.

He jumped. Haha! I had spooked him! "Oh, hi," he replied with the cutest British accent!

"My names Kat. What's yours?"

"Umm… Talon."

"Cool name. I have a question," He gave me a curious look. "Are you a mutant?"

He hesitated. "Yes… You don't work for the school, do you?"

"The school?" I replied inquisitively.

"You know, the place with the whitecoats, living in dog crates, get experimented on a lot?"

"Ohhhh! You mean the Institute! No, I don't work for them. Well, not any more."

He grew suspicious. "What do you mean, 'not any more'?"

"They used to force me to be their 'hired assassin' but I escaped with some help and now I am here."

He relaxed "What are you doing here then? I am guessing you are an experiment, considering I now see the cat ears." Crap, I thought I disguised them. "Where did they go?"

"I disguise them when I am in public as to not to scare anyone,"_Ding-Ding-Ding_"Oops, there are my friends. Hey, you want to come with me?"

He shrugged "why not?" so we walked over to my new friends by the door.

"Hey Kat! Who's that?"**(hehe, that rhymes!)**asked Sam. She seemed suspicious.

"Everyone, this is Talon. Talon this is Lily, Sam, and Annie," I introduced as he waved at everyone.

"Well, now everyone is here, WHO WANTS ICE CREAM?" yelled Annie.

"Annie, there is no reason to yell indoors," I paused, "You need to scream indoors!" Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "What? I am only telling the truth." We all walked up to the ice cream lady.

"Hello, how may I help you?" she asked flirtatiously. Wait, flirtatiously? Crap, she was flirting with Talon who already looked really uncomfortable.

"One mint chocolate chip on a cone please," Lily asked politely.

"Make that two," said Talon licking his lips.

"May I have Cookie Dough please, on a cone?" I asked.

"Ummm… I don't know what to choose!" said Sam excitedly.

"Well, you could always just go with a classic," Annie suggested.

"You could get Vanilla with sprinkles!" said Lily.

Sam shrugged, "Works for me." She turned to the lady, "One vanilla with sprinkles on a cone please."

_Tap-tap-tap_the lady keyed on the screen our order. "That will be $10.50," The lady exclaimed as she hit a final button. Sam paid and we were handed our ice creams.

Walking out the door, I took a lick and moaned, "This is soooo good!" This got me so many weird looks.

"Hey Kat, your acting like you have never tasted ice cream before," Sam chuckled.

"That's cause I haven't," I replied taking another lick. There was a collective gasp. Well, there was a gasp from everyone besides Talon.

"It's not much of a surprise," he said backing me up. That was when I felt something, or some_one_run into me.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" said a tiny female voice. I looked down and saw a small girl.

"Oh no, that was my fault, not yours!" I helped her up. "Hi, my name is Kat, what's yours?"

"Ashlynne"

"Nice to meet you Ashlynne. These are my friends Sam, Annie, Lily, and Talon," I replied, smiling at her.

"Is Talon a nickname or-"

"ASHYLNNE!" Another girl came running up the street towards us.

"I… have… been… trying to… catch you… for… ages" she huffed as she caught up.

"Oh, hi Sara. I was just talking to some new friends!"

She sighed "You are one social butterfly; you have to meet everyone, talk to everyone, and befriend everyone don't you?" While they were having their discussion, the hairs on the back of my neck started to rise. Someone was watching us, and there were too many of us for me to protect alone. I sensed Talon may be of some help, Annie too, but I doubt Lily and Sam were going to be of much help against who I thought were watching us. And then Ashlynne and her friend Sara are just humans! There is nothing they would be able to do! Crap.

"Quiet," I whispered. "We are being watched. Talon, you have fighting experience, yes?"

"Course."

"Good, cover the left. Annie, cover the right. I will get the back. Sam, Lily, I doubt your weapons will be able to do anything, but I am guessing you have basic hand to hand combat training. I want both of you covering Ashlynne and her friend. It's too late for them to get out of this." That was when we were attacked. Now, you are thinking, 'aren't you in the middle of New York?', right? Well, we were actually in a town on the outskirts.

The Eraser's, they came out of nowhere; I immediately transformed half-way into a jaguar and attacked. I threw a roundhouse kick to the one closest to me. Then I punched him in the nose and boxed his ears. One down, thirty more to go. The next one came at me and I unsheathed my claws. I quickly jumped to the side and while it ran by I dragged them down its side. It howled in rage and turned to face me. Another one came up behind me and I did a back flip over its head and kicked it in the spine. It went down on top of the one I clawed who had charged at me when I jumped. I took a quick look at the battle and saw Talon taking on three at once, there were a couple more coming up behind him and he was losing. When I looked towards Annie I saw her on the ground, unconscious and some Erasers were already tying her up. Before I could get to her, another Eraserattacked me and I quickly dispatched it. Then I saw Sam and Lily. I was right; their weapons weren't doing anything. They were also losing, and fast. Then I got a prick in my neck and pulled my hand up. Crap! It was a tranquilizer. That was all I remember before I blanked out.

Talon's POV:

When I had gone for a walk, I never thought this would happen. I mean really, who would expect to meet a crazy girl and her three friends, and then run into two new girls who we don't even know if they're good guys, and then get attacked by about thirty Erasers? I was fighting them when I realized that we were losing. I saw Kat fighting like there was no tomorrow, and winning, while the Erasers knocked out the rest of us, But what surprised me most was that they used a tranquilizer on her and just hit the rest of us. Wonder why. But, I was most worried about being captured;which was what was happening. Then I blacked out.

**Me: YAY! 6 whole pages on word! *does a dance***

**Will: you are a horrible dancer**

**Me: Quiet you. You are no better.**

**Will: humph!**

**Me: Anywhos, I hope you realize that this is the most pages I have ever written!**

**Will: They are soooo excited**

**Me: you bet they are! It has been two weeks, so they deserve this!**

**Will: ya, ya. Just review and maybe she will let me go.**

**Me: how bout everyone reviews and I will keep you around to help with the A/Ns?**

**Will: I don't like that idea**

**Me: Well, you don't have a choice, now do you? Review? And I will update soon cause reviews make me happy and a happy me=more updates!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Me: Hola everyone! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers! Oh, and due to popular demand, Will is here to stay!**

**Will: Yay! Note the sarcasm**

**Me: Will, do I need to sick Maggie on you?**

**Will: Who's Maggie?**

**Me: she was the dog that tried to attack you when you entered my house. She loves chasing things, especially my annoying neighbor! Oh, does anyone else here have a weird obsession with OJ? I can't stop drinking the stuff, especially with Ginger Ale! *sigh***

**Will: OJ?**

**Me: Orange Juice silly, best stuff ever made ;)**

**Will; you need to do the disclaimer…**

**Me: isn't it obvious already? I don't Own MR, DW, PJO, Talon, Annie, Sam, Lily, Sara, Ashlynn, or Will.**

**Will: does that mean I'm free? *hopeful face***

**Me: nope *pops the p***

**Will: meanie *grumbles***

**Me: Oh, and there have been some name changes: DancingQueen411 is now Rwyf-Yn-y-Blaidd-Drwg, psychfan15 is now best-in-red, and I am (obviously) no longer Kallik of Gallifrey, I am Wingz-and-a-Fez. To all who thing it is Wings, you have read it wrong. Trust me, I now a couple people who have already gotten it wrong. On with the story!**

**Fezzes r cool ["]**

**Wingz-and-a-Fez**

Kat's POV:

When I woke up I was on my bed. Great, I am never going to escape again! How am I going to help the others if I'm trapped here? I sighed; there was nothing I could do. My electric collar was back on, my door was locked and they added a new feature; you get shocked when you touch it. That hurts like a son of a bitch, and I had already lost hope. You would too if you woke up with stitches running up your abdomen. I couldn't escape like this, let alone help the others. But, I needed to stay strong. They were here because of me, and because of me they are going to get out; even if I die trying.

Annie's POV:

When I woke up, I was in a dog crate. Kat told me about this. She also told me how she never really lived in one. When I looked around, I soon realized that they didn't have her with us. She was most likely in her room. But, I also realized I wasn't alone. I saw Talon in the crate next to me, Sara and Ashlynn were together, and Sam and Lily were also together. I hope Kat has some plan to get us out of this.

Talon's POV:

When I woke up, I was in yet another dog crate. This was just great. I escaped only to be caught yet again. I should have told Kat to leave me alone the second she told me she was a mutant, especially when she told me she used to work for the school. Why oh why did I except her offer? I could feel the claustrophobia setting in. Crap to these stupid dog crates. F*ck these stupid whitecoats (Did I really just curse? Wow. I never curse… this website is rubbing off on me…) How could I have been so stupid?

Sam's POV:

When I woke up, I was in a large dog crate. Lily was knocked out next to me, and after I checked on her I took a look around. I saw Talon a couple of crates over, he was awake, next to him I saw Annie, and I saw Sara and Ashlynn were both in a crate right next to me. They were together. But, where was Kat? While I sat there, though, I realized just how hard it was going to be to escape.

Sara's POV:

When I woke up, I was in a dog crate with Ashlynn lying half on me. Where were we? What had happened? How did we get here? Who were these people? What had attacked us? I had so many questions, and I felt that everyone else wanted to know and no one could answer me.

**Me: Well, that's a wrap! Sorry it's so short… I was supposed to be working on my other stories, but I have this one at the top of my priorities list, so you will most defiantly get weekly updates ;)**

**Will: didn't you have a question for our readers?**

**Me: RIGHT! If any of you have ever read Tiger's Curse, I have written most of a story for that series and I would like for a beta. It would really help if you have read the series cause I am afraid that I am not getting all my facts/names right.**

**Will: And if you are reading this use the word frog in your review ;)**

**Me: Frog? Why frog? Ooh! How bout Frogg? It's my older sister's boyfriend's last name!**

**Will: fine, if you are reading this use the word Frogg in your review… happy?**

**Me: very much! Oh, and 30 reviews = update by Friday ;) plus you will get your update on Tuesday… deal?**

**Fezzes r cool ["]**


	8. Chapter 7

**Me: Hola! You guys get an update today thanks to: ChickwithThePurpleGuitar! Give her a round of applause ;) Oh, and I would like you all to please go read her story, The School. Its reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally good…**

**Will: Now, you should all just go and read the story. She is on a sugar high and is trying to compress it and is taking it out on this chapter… this is what happens when she is left at home alone…**

**Me: its true! 5 popsicles, 3 tasty cakes, Reeses, Hershey kisses, 2 huge 3Musketeers, some ice cream, and some twizzlers… :P this isn't as much as I had a couple days ago, but it's still sugar :D**

**Will: be glad she isn't wherever you are.**

**Me: :P**

**Will: *sigh* just get on with it**

**Me: CC ROCKS!**

**Will; she hasn't stopped listening to them for the past week. She just got the new album 'Still got Legs'…**

**Mockingjay: SOUND OF DRUMS IS BETTER THEN ANY SONG YOU LIKE WINGZ!**

**Me: When did you get here O.o**

**Mockingjay: I have been here the whole time, didn't you notice me reading over your shoulder?**

**Me: Nope! :)**

**Will: What are we ever going to do with you?**

**Mockingjay: Let's feed her to the Vhasta Nerada!**

**Me: Kk!**

**Will: this just shows how messed up her mind is…**

**Mockingjay: and her family ;) *walks away***

**Me: I woves me familys!**

**Will: *sigh* she still does the baby talk thing…**

**Mockingjay: *pokes head back in* she is a baby!**

**Me: I love you too!**

**Will: ahh! Sisterly love!**

**Me and Mockingjay: whatever floats your boat**

**Will: you realize how long this A/N is becoming, right?**

**Me: I don't really care, A/ns are fun to write!**

**Mockingjay: *yells from her room*GET ON WITH THE STORY! I NEED TO READ!**

**Will: what she said, cept without the needing to read part**

**Me: kk :P**

**Will: What about the disclaimer**

**Me: it went on vacation**

**Will: Wingz…**

**Me: why doesn't Phillip do it?**

**Will: he. Is. A. Platypus. He doesn't talk.**

**Me: course he does! Oh, wait, that might just be me dreaming…**

**Will: *facepalm* she no own**

**Fezzes r, and forever will be, cool ["]**

**Wingz-and-a-Fez (and a bowtie to ;))**

Kat's POV:**(Mockingjay: she means that 'cats Potty Over Voldemort©';) get it?)(Me: sorry, I think she has joined my sugar high…)(Mockingjay: you bet!)**

While I was sitting in my castle, I decided I needed a sandwich with pickles. I called for my servantez**(language arts joke... sorry)**but alas, they were preparing my bath. So I called my mother and asked for some beans to grow a magic bean stalk and ask the giant to make me a pickle. But, my mother said that you need to soak a cucumber in evil to make a pickle. The giant isn't evil enough. So, I went down to the park and danced the Tango with the local ducks. It was so much fun! I couldn't wait to get back and have the bath, I love coating myself in raw eggs. So I skipped home and grabbed my lucky pig, he needed a bath too. I went upstairs to find that the bathroom had disappeared and a giant worm's mouth had taken its place. I decided that saliva was good enough and bathed in that instead.

**(Me: did you seriously think that that was the chapter? Weirdos, I know I'm on a sugar high, but that's a little too far… now, here is the real chapter)**

Kat's POV:**(for real this time)**

I finally figured out how I was going to get them out! I just needed to make sure that my timing was perfect…

-An hour later-

Jeb walked into the room. When he looked at me, I could see the anger and frustration in his eyes. "Kat, why did you do that!" he yelled "You should know better!" now came the tricky part…

"But, Jeb, I didn't choose for that to happen! Rory kidnapped me and when I escaped I didn't know where I was. I made friends so I could ask them where I was, but before I could ask anything I was attacked! I was just defending myself!" I could see that he believed my story, this plan might actually work!

"Fine, but to prove you mean what you say," please ask me to kill them, please ask me to kill them, "you will need to kill your friends." YES!

I put on a clam voice, "When do you want me to?"

"Now," and that was how I am now walked towards the room where they keep all the other experiments. When we walked in, I immediately spotted them. Perfect. The Erasers started to unlock their crates. I hope they will know what to do.

"Kat?" asked Annie, in a disbelieved voice, "you work for them?"

I mentally sighed, I'm so sorry Annie. "Of course I do! What did you think?"

"She was a born liar Annie, it's what they do." Talon gave me a hard look. I'm so sorry.

"Well, now I at least don't have to deal with you. I will be happy to terminate you!" I sounded like such a bitch. They all just looked away from me. I turned around and lead the way down the hall, almost there… Now! I turned a corner sharply, and when the Eraser came around I hit it in the head, sufficiently knocking it out. That sent Sam free. I looked at her and she nodded. We both turned and started our attack. Once one had become free, they immediately started to fight as well. That was, until a shot rang out through the hallway.

Sam's POV:

I was being dragged down a hallway, Kat leading the way. I can't believe she would do that to us! I thought that she was running away. Well, that was my train of thought until she sharply rounded a corner and I heard a thump. The Eraser holding me's grip went slack. I looked over and saw Kat, one look in her eyes told me everything I needed, and so I nodded and turned with her to attack. We were slowly releasing everyone and Kat was leading us towards what I figured was an exit until I heard a shot ring out.

Annie's POV:

Why would she do this to me? I thought she was my friend, but instead she was going to kill us. We were walking down a hallway when I saw Kat make a sharp turn and when Sam's Eraser followed I heard a thump ad saw the Eraser on the ground. That was when Sam and Kat turned and started to attack. Once they would free one of us, we would help. Once, we all were free, Kat started to lead us towards what I thought was an exit. That was when a shot rang out and I went down.

**Me: hehe! I'm evil! Such a short chapter and such a big cliffy ;)**

**Will: now, we have to go, she promised me ice cream cause it's, like, over 100 outside.**

**Me: what about the secret word?**

**Will: servantez**

**Me: perfect! Whoever supplies me with this word gets the story behind it ;)**

**Will: oh, and we forgot to do our word winners… they are best-in-red, wolfy, CPG, Mockingjay, and MR4ever14. This list consists of everyone who has given the word for either ch. 6 or 7 ;)**

**Me: hey, can everyone check out my new story? It's a Tiger's Curse story**

**Will: bascically, for her TC story, Ren's memories of Kelsey were taken. Now you can read the story ;)**

**Me: Thanks for your help!**

**Will: oh, and we are asking for your opinion because it has been brought up, should Talon and Kat become a couple?**

**Fezzes r cool ["]**


	9. Chapter 8

**Me: I'm baaaaaack! Miss me?**

**Will: you didn't greet them with Hola! It's a miracle!**

**Me: shut it, I am just trying to act normal**

**Will: you are talking to a figment of your imagination, how is that normal?**

**Me: F you**

**Will: language missy**

**Me: *humph***

**Will: she's in a bad mood, so I will do the talking today. Yay. So, she only owns the somehow plot and Kat. I have gotten tired of listing everything. Now, this is one of her most boring A/Ns, but she will be in a better mood at the bottom, so tune in ;)**

**Fezzes r, and forever will be, cool ["]**

**Wingz-and-a-Fez**

Recap:

_Annie's POV:_

_Why would she do this to me? I thought she was my friend, but instead she was going to kill us. We were walking down a hallway when I saw Kat make a sharp turn and when Sam's Eraser followed I heard a thump ad saw the Eraser on the ground. That was when Sam and Kat turned and started to attack. Once they would free one of us, we would help. Once, we all were free, Kat started to lead us towards what I thought was an exit. That was when a shot rang out and I went down._

Kat's POV:

When I turned around I saw Annie with a bloodstain growing close toher heart. Crap.

Lily's POV:**(Mockingjay wrote her own POV, I just edited out the random crap she put :P)**

The bang was deafening. Kat turned around and grimaced. I turned around and sawAnnie hunched over with her hand clutching her heart and I started freaking out. The kind of freaking out that makes you feel like a mouse trapped with a cat inside a cage with nowhere to hide. While I was worrying, a gold light started pouring off Annie's skin, making her look like one of those beautiful fountains in a park that look like it's spouting golden water. It was cool, but what was happening? That was when Kat yelled at us to run.

Kat's POV:

She was regenerating. Sweet! But, now I still have to get everyone out. I could hear more Erasers coming down the hall, and at the moment,she couldn't protect herself. "Guys, I need you to run down that hall, second door on the right after the first junction is the way out. Go, I'll get Annie,"I ordered hurriedly, and they ran. Once they had left, she burst into light. The building started to shake, and the ceiling was raining dust. This building was about to collapse, and we were still inside.

Ashlynn's POV:

We were just about to run when a gun shot rang out. Turning around, i saw Annie hunched over, clutching her heart. Then she started to glow. It was soft at first, but then it became brighter and brighter. That was when Kat yelled at us to run. And run we did. We were almost out when a rumble shook the building. Dust started to rain down on us, but we picked ourselves back up and ran for our lives.

**Will: Wow, dramatic much?**

**Me: shut it, I took my anger out on the chapter.**

**Will: you seem to throw yourself completely into these, I'm impressed!**

**Me: ya, well, it may be good, but it is still short *humph***

**Will: you are seriously having writing issues...**

**Me: I have a whole plan for this story!**

**Will: sure you do**

**Me: whatever. Hey everyone, could you go read MyNameIsAwesome's stories? They are really good! But, they are mostly DW stories, so be prepared... I seriously love them though, so pretty please *bambi eyes***

**Will: the word today is... not even a word :P it's a question ;)**

**Me: what is your favourite quote? It can be from anywhere, even here ;) My favs would either be DW quotes, or "the early bird catches the worm, he who sleeps in gets bacon" –Iggy from Max: The War Eagle by Heart of Diamond...**

**Will: and the word winners for our last chapter were: Mockingjay, wolfy, and CPG**

**Me: best-in-red, thank you for reviewing, but u forgot something ;)**

**Will: biiiiiiii!**

**Me: I swear he is getting gayer (is that a word?) (Yes it is. It's even considered a word on Microsoft Word! – SGP) every day...**

**Fezzes r cool ["]**


	10. Chapter 9

**Me: Hola!**

**Will: good, she's back, I was worried last chapter!**

**Me: Awwwwwww! You care about me!**

**Will: if you die then I will be trapped here forever, stupid**

**Me: No, if I die then I have decided Mockingjay gets u :P**

**Will: humph!**

**Me: :P**

**Will: you're forgetting the declaimer again…**

**Me: I sold it on eBay**

**Will:…**

**Me: fine *grumbles* me no own… happy?**

**Will: very much!**

**Me: I guess I should start the chapter now… but I like writing A/Ns…**

**Will: you have to write the chapter sooner or later, so why not sooner?**

**Me: dam you logic! I need some sugar…**

**Will: it's nine in the morning… O.o**

**Me: it is never too early for sugar!**

**Will: can you at least get me a friend? Please *bambi eyes***

**Me: how do you do that? Fine, I will have you a friend at the bottom A/N…I need help capturing him… TO THE TARDIS!**

**Will: *facepalm***

**Fezzes r, and forever will be, cool ["]**

**Wingz-and-a-Fez (and a bowtie to XD)**

Recap:

_Ashlynn's POV:_

_We were just about to run when a gun shot rang out. Turning around, I saw Annie hunched over, clutching her heart. Then she started to glow. It was soft at first, but then it became brighter and brighter. That was when Kat yelled at us to run. And run we did. We were almost out when a rumble shook the building. Dust started to rain down on us, but we picked ourselves back up and ran for our lives._

Kat's POV:

The building was going to cave. And we couldn't get out in time whether we leave now or not. Crap. Again. But, because the universe never seemed to like me anyway, Erasers, tons of them, were trying to get out too, and guess who was in their way?

Talon's POV:

When we made it out of the building, we quickly ran to the woods. It only made sense since the building was made it out, but barely. If we had waited any longer to leave, we most definitely would have been flattened. But Kat and Annie were inside, and there was nothing we could do to help them, because we didn't even know where they were. And all we could do was wait and hope.

Annie's POV:

When I finally looked up, all i could see was a bright light and some distant substance fluttering from the ceiling. And all I could hear was ringing in my ears and a faint rumbling. What is going on? That was when something heavy landed on me and knocked me off my knees. In the next second, the weight seemed to increase. In the distance I could hear something collapsing. Then, everything went black.

Sara's POV:

The building collapsed. Dust went everywhere. You couldn't see a thing, and it was all you could do not to breathe too much in. The screams; you could hear them. Oh the screams. They rang in your ears and chilled your blood. All you wanted to do was help, but all you could do was hide. All those still inside, and all those who might have survived, won't have anyone to get them out, because no one was supposed to know. And that was going to be what kills them. But Kat! And Annie! They were still inside! But still we hid, until the dust cleared and the screams stopped.

Sam's POV:

We all came up. Coughing, covered in dust, but alive. And the first thing we did? We went running towards the rubble. Cause our friends were still inside. We must have made it 10 feet before we heard them they were off to my left, and we all went running. And they were standing there. Kat was clutching onto a limp Annie that looked barely alive, but seemed to be recovering fast due to her fast healing. We all raced over to them and hugged each other, not worrying about Annie's blood getting on us. She'd be stable soon enough. We were all happy to be alive. But, as things always seem to go, all good things must come to an end. And this one ended when Erasers started to come out of the rubble. And that was when we realized we would have to fight. And that was when all hell broke loose. Kat took Annie somewhere safe where she could finish recovering as we all steadied ourselves for our next battle.

**Me: and that's a wrap! I seem to change POV's… a lot… and my chapters seem to be getting shorter… And my writing seems to be getting worse…**

**Will: it will get better… hopefully… :P**

**Me: MEANIE!**

**Master: where am I?**

**Will: you are trapped with me and this crazy girl…**

**Me: I prefer insane :P**

**Master: how do you put up with this?**

**Will: I will never know…**

**Master: do you know why I'm here?**

**Me: you are here to help with my A/Ns!**

**Will: you get free brownies! She makes the best!**

**Master:… sure, why not**

**Me: *squeals***

**Master and Will: O.o**

**Will: today's question is…**

**Master: question?**

**Me: we haven't told him the rules yet Will…**

**Will: right… we will just do a word today then!**

**Me: and the word is…**

**Master: Oh! Ummmm… my name! not my character name, like my real name…**

**Me: I am strangely obsessed with the Master. His real name is**_**John Simm**_**…I have the coolest picture! It is one of those with the picture on top then a caption! It says, on the top line, "John Simm". Then, on the bottom line, it says "sexy, sexy, sexy" And I agree…**

**Will: then why did you capture me first?**

**Me: the Master is sexy, and so are you! Well, that's at least how I imagine you…**

**Master: bye, this A/N is getting to long….**

**Will: I second that motion! It's time for lunch by now anyway…**

**Me: Review please! And I will write a longer chapter! And update by Christmas XD**

**Fezzes r cool ["]**


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone!

Guess who is back :D

Sorry I have been gone so long, high school has been hectic.

I am planning on doing a rewrite for my stories and try to get back into the swing of things

The truth?

I'm way more active on deviantart and I find drawing more calming ^^"

Plus I am a better artist the writer v.v

So just keep an eye out for updates, they will come but they will be slow

Im trying to get back into writing, but you need to understand my school scedual

I don't take easy clases, I actually have 4 honors right now: Honors Algebra 2, Honors Geometry, Honors US Colonial History, and Honors Chem. Besides that robotics and quidditch take up a lot of my free time.

So Im thinking of changing my name. what do you guys think?

New name new start?

If I change my name it will be **Fictionticious **or **Cupcake-Wingz** so don't be alarmed if you see those XD

Fly on and be free

Wingz


End file.
